Halloween love story
by easy pancakes
Summary: <html><head></head>AU. Everyone is sick of Hinata's never ending crush on Naruto, so Kiba and Shino decide to set her up with Itachi Uchiha. But will she fall for him before Halloween night?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Itachi didn't like Halloween. He thought of it as a waste of time. Besides, it wasn't even a holiday, yet everyone called it that. The idea of dressing up as a fictional character and knocking on strangers doors was down right dangerous. Yet he always found himself ever year taking Sasuke out to trick or treat until the age of puberty. Now, their parents just hold a Halloween party, and they had to help set it up.

Currently, Itachi was helping his mother bake cupcakes for the party. Yes, highschool senior, part of the scariest gang in Konoha, was baking cupcakes. Sometimes he really couldn't stand his mother. But, it was either this or wait on guests. At least he got first dibs on the sugary mini cakes before Sasuke.

"Oh, Itachi, would you hand me those eggs please?" Mikoto said as she poured water into a bowl. When he handed it to her, his phone went off. He went into another room and anwsered it.

"Hello?" "ITACHI!" Kisame screamed on the other line. He moved the phone away from his ear. Did he have to be so loud? He was pretty sure his family (and all of Japan) heard it. "Ow! Pipe down a little Kisame, I'm pretty sure my ears are bleeding." "Oh, sorry. Anyway, where are you? You were supposed to be at the highschool 30 minutes ago." He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?". "Deidara signed our entire gang up to set up a haunted house house at the school for the Halloween festival. Didn't he tell you?" No, no he didn't. Which was a very wise decision or else he would have killed him on the spot.

Trying to hold in his anger, he seethed "No. So tell Deidara that I won't be helping out, I'm already setting up my family's Halloween party." "But Itachi, the principal said that whoever is signed up on the board to help out with the festivities, CAN'T back out, or we'll get a zero for the rest of the semester."

Itachi deadpanned. Stupid Sarutobi. It was just like him to do something like this so the students could continue doing festivities so the school would be "presentable and fun". He would have to remember to add him on the list of "unfortunate victims" his gang could jump.

"Alright, I'll be there." Itachi sighed and got ready to leave. The universe really hated him, didn't it?

**XXX**

"Come on, make that one pink!" Sakura yelled at Hinata who was currently painting a mini statue of the grim reaper. "B-But it's the grim r-reaper."

"I know, but he needs to look cute, since this is OUR booth." Our was certainly the wrong word to describe it. Sakura had been ordering everyone around on how to make everything right- well, right to her. Currently, the stuffed animals were spray painted pink and red,the tennis balls were pink and red, and the entire booth was cherry pink, now she wanted the mini grim reapers (the ones you knock down to get a prize) to be pink!

Hinata thought it was VERY weird for the grim reapers to be pink, like come on, they're supposed to be scary not cute! Ugh, this was worse than vampires sparkling in the sunlight. She swears, male deprived women are destroying the monster world **(her words, not mine)**

But, no one could say anything to Sakura because her dad was the mayor. Of course. So, no one could say or do anything to her without her running to daddy and getting their butts kicked out of school. Just wonderful. So, Hinata gloomily did as she was told.

After doing so, she walked around the school grounds for a short break, and was curious to see what other booths were being set up. She secretly wanted to see what Naruto's booth was doing, well, to see Naruto. Yeah, it was sad that after 5 years in elementary, 3 in middle school, and now freshman in highschool, he still hadn't noticed her. The only times they talked was when she had the courage to, and it was only a simple "hi" before he turned around and continued to talk with his friends.

She sometimes blamed herself for his behavior. She had to talk to him alone, but he was always surronded by his friends. So, she just decided that even by having a one word conversation would be just fine with her. And yes, that was also sad.

When Hinata finally reached their booth, Naruto was wearing a sleeveless shirt with baggy jeans and worn sneakers, while his hair was messier than ever. She stared, but snapped out of it when he noticed her and gave her the "why are you staring at me" look. Which could be the "why are you staring at me you stalker, I think i'm going to go this way now" look.

It was probably the second, cause he started to leave when she wouldn't stop looking at him. However, Hinata quickly interviened and called his name. "Naruto, wait!" Immedietly, she covered her mouth. She hadn't meant for it to be that loud...or desperate.

He turned around. "Oh, h-hi Naruto k-kun." "Hey." He casually said and turned to leave. Quickly, Hinata said "Great job on the booth!" His back was to her, but he still managed a peace sign at her. She was glad. He actually responded to her after he left (unlike the other times)

"What are we, chopped liver? A voice said. She turned and saw Kiba and Shino, who were working on the booth with Naruto. "Sorry! G-Great job g-guys." Kiba rolled his eyes. "Don't pull that on us Hina, we know you really wanted some Naruto time." "Yes. It's nothing to be ashamed of, but it was rather indecent of you to come over here and converse with him, without aknowledging your friends first.". Shino stated.

Hinata felt like hanging her head down in shame. After all the years of strict discipline, she let it slip past her in the wake of someone she might not spend the rest of her life with. Shino cut through her shame. "It's all right, just be aware of your surrondings next time." "Hai... I must be going now." She waved them goodbye. She felt really bad for not awknowledging their presence, again. This has happened twice now. What was wrong with her? She had to again train herself to be more aware of others- especially friends from now on.

In her wandering thoughts, she didn't even notice as she bumped into someone's back. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She quickly said. The person she bumped into had been carrying a bucket of paint, but had spilled it on the grass in their collison, turning the grass into a sick shade of purple.

She heard a curse from the stranger and she stood like a statue when he turned. It was Itachi Uchiha. His family owned a huge corporation that challenged to put her family's into bankruptcy. If he told anyone about this, it would put more shame on The Hyuuga Family. Plus his family was richer and had nicer mansions. Which lead to their fathers competing on who could do better in any way possible.

On top of that, they were both meant to follow in their father's footsteps and run the corporations. But the thing she was most scared about was the fact he was part of a gang that caused "unfortunate accidents" to befall anyone who messed with them. So, yeah, she was pretty terrified.

"It's...okay." Huh? Hinata was thrown out of her thoughts when the senior spoke. Itachi noticed the confused look on her face and repeated himself. Okay, now she was really confused. Why would her born to be rival apologize?

"Uh...no! It was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going-" "Don't worry about it, Hyuuga san." Then he left, stepping on stained grass as he did so. And he let it slide, just like that. Sure, he was nice when her family attended their holiday events (For the Uchiha Family to brag about, and the Hyuuga Family only attended to inspect their house, to get pointers) but she didn't expect him to be a gentlemen outside of events.

As confused as she was, she noticed she had to get back to her booth and do some serious thinking on the events that transpired today.


	2. Chapter 2

HINATA'S POV

"Come on Hinata, don't you like this dress?" Hanabi spun around in the dress, making it flow.

Currently, I was at the mall with father, watching Hanabi try on clothes for a family thing we were going to. It didn't make sense, because she had enough clothes to fill an entire house, but father wouldn;t say no to his 'little princess'. I lightley sighed at the thought. Father never called me his little princess (minus the insults) or give me anything I wanted. Nonetheless, I held no ill will towards Hanabi or him. Because they were my family. And family always came first.

"Hinata, don't you think that dress looks beautiful on her?" Father barked at me, waking me from my thoughts. I quickly nodded my head. "Yes! You look lovely Hanabi."

In truth, I thought it looked a bit...large for her size. And the colors didn't match with her skin tone, but I wisely kept my mouth shut.

After watching her try on, around, 10343535 clothes- we headed over to where my cousin Neji worked at. The store he was working at was a music store, which I enjoyed going to because I love music. Truthfully, I don't really like mainstream music, I prefer classic any day. It's just...relaxing in a way. Not to mention it's quite beautiful. So, when father went to talk to Neji, I stole my way through the aisles and went to the classical section.

You could say I knew my way around this place. I usually come here during the weekends and enjoy flipping through the thousands of CD's. It's usually empty, which is even better. Unfortuanetly, it wasn't empty this time. But it was someone different, a person I never expected to be here at all.

Itachi Uchiha.

He didn't look unusual being here. In fact, it looked like he belonged here. He was bent down carefully looking at each CD, his fingers gently brushing the cases as he did so. Yes, he did look natural here, which was weird because he was supposed to be the most feared person in all of Konoha. Did his friends put him up to this? Did he lose a bet? Yeah, that must be it. Boys are like that, always doing bargains like that to see who'd lose so they can humiliate them. I bet one of them is recording him right now.

With that thought in mind, I bent down and looked at the various CD's at my disposal. As I viewed them however, someone said my name.

"Hyuga san." I looked up and came face to face with Itachi. "U-Uchiha san." "I didn't know you liked classical music."

He was so close I could feel his breath on my face. I slightly scooted away. "H-Hai, it's my favorite genre." He inched towards me. Again, I backed away.

"That's also my favorite genre. I think it's quite relaxing and soothes the soul." I almost gaped. He and I almost had the same opinion. No, we did have the same opinion. Now that he mentioned it, it does sooth me sometimes. Excitedly, I got into a pretty long conversation with him about classical music, mainstream music, etc. I learned a lot about him. For one thing, he does like some mainstream and rock music, as long as it had a good message. We even strayed from the topic to discuss school, our fathers, our younger siblings, normal stuff like that.

We both had a weight on our shoulders to make our fathers proud. He only wanted to succeed his father so the company wouldn't collapse, I just wanted to make mine proud. We just wanted our younger siblings to smile. He wanted Sasuke to feel loved, I wanted my sister to be protected from this cruel world. I began to realize he wasn't just a gang member, he was also human.

It was weird. I wasn't able to connect with anyone this much except Kiba, Shino, and Neji. But with Itachi I could connect with him on a whole different level. We even exchanged phone numbers. When I saw the time my phone had, however, I panicked. "O-Oh uh, I-I have to go now, s-sorry." "Wait, are you going to be working at the halloween festival again?" "Hai!"

Wait, how did he know I was working there? Oh yeah, I made him spill paint on the ground. Oops. Forgetting my embarrassment, I searched for my family, but to no avail. Where were they? Finally, I spotted Neji mopping the floor and went over to him.

"Neji niisan, do you know where my father and Hanabi are?" He stopped mopping. "Wait, he didn't come and get you?!" "What do you mean?"

"Hiashi left with Hanabi over an hour ago." My heart almost crumbled. My father...left without me. And my little sister didn't even bother to mention me. I could feel the tears swelling in my eyes, and I tried in vain to keep them down. They did this before but it never hurt me. Why is it hurting me now?

Neji saw my troubled state, and he slightly calmed his rage. "Don't worry Hinata, if it makes you feel any better, you can come to my house and rest there after work." I shook my head. "That's alright, there's no need to trouble you, I can walk home." He looked shocked. "No, that's too dangerous."

"But you break the law by driving so isn't that more dangerous?" Neji fell silent. I could tell he was in a very tough debating session with himself. However, someone interuppted his thoughts.

"I can take her home." We turned and saw Itachi standing right behind us. Neji's eyes widened. I could tell he was thinking "OH HELL NO!"

"That's all right Uchiha san, I can take her home." "But as she said, it's illegal for you to do so. I know our families are in disagreements with each other, but that doesn't mean we have to be. I promise not to lay a hand on her." Neji squinted at him, as if trying to see whether he was telling the truth. I know it's dangerous to get in a car with someone I barely know, but I felt as if I could trust him.

_That's how rapes, murders, and kidnappings happen Hinata. _I thought to myself. Well, that was true. I could go with Neji and wait until he finishes work, while I look through copy after copy of music here. But I really wanted to go with Itachi. It was like I wanted to be with him. I blushed. Wanted to be with him?! It's not like I like him or anything, that's impossible, I barely know him. He and I just share similar interests so I want to hang out with him more. Yeah, that's it.

"N-Neji nii san, I'll be fine." He gaped at me. "Neji, he won't hurt me, I know he won't. So,please... let me go with him." Neji just stood there and stared at me. He debated with himself for a long time, when he finally surrendered. "Okay." But then he glared at Itachi. "But if you do hurt her, I will not hesitate to take my revenge.

"I understand." Itachi turned to me. "Are you ready to go?" "H-Hai." "Let's go then." As we walked out of the mall, I couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes burn in the back of my head. And they were full of hatred...


End file.
